


separation anxiety pt.II

by divybread



Series: Fanxing AU Drabble Fest [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divybread/pseuds/divybread
Summary: future scene in the separation anxiety au





	separation anxiety pt.II

"i miss how we used to be."

his heart skips a beat, his eyes automatically going up to try and lock gazes with yifan. he knows he shouldn’t still be feeling this much - it’s been years, goddamn it - but somehow he can’t stop that sudden bout of hope that surges in his chest and wraps itself around his rib cage.

his fingers clench around his fork until his knuckles are white as he attempts to remember how to breathe normally and not gasp for air like a fish out of water. he doesn’t want yifan to know how much the older man’s words still influence him, how much he still cares.

he eventually manages to reply without sounding like he’s about to choke on the tightness in his chest. in fact, his words come out more like barbed wire wrapped around sharp teeth and poisonous vines. “you mean dysfunctional?”

and he still knows yifan, it seems. because he recognises the way the colour drains ever so slightly from the older male’s cheeks to signal his shock at both the tone yixing’s used as the words he’s spoken. despite yifan’s tendency to not let his emotions show, yixing can still spot them, read between the lines.

he knows his words are like a slap in the face of the male opposite of him, completely unexpected and uncalled for. they were just having dinner together, after all, seeing each other again for the first time since their mess of a break-up. being civil and polite, sharing little life stories and anecdotes and-

yixing hates it.

hates the smalltalk, the relaying of things that don’t quite matter, hates the way they behave like they didn’t once spend every single night cradled so closely together that there was barely room for oxygen, hates the sickening pretence that layers over every single movement he makes.

hates that goddamn ring on yifan’s finger.

“yeah, this was a bad idea.” he almost snarls, throwing his cutlery onto the table and getting up so suddenly that the chair falls over. he doesn’t give yifan another glance as he strides out of the place.

but still somehow hopes that the elder is going to come after him for a change.


End file.
